User blog:KaijuFan13/Gigan2024
Okay, I've read THOUSANDS 'of fanfictions from the Fanfiction.net archive, but by far the funniest ones I've read are from the fanfic author: Gigan2024. Gigan2024 has been a fanfic author for about 7 months and has written 6 stories. Normally, before each chapter there is a fictional studio where characters from various shows hang out. The characters he's mainly with are either Pokemon like Tyrantrum and Gallade or Kaiju like Godzilla or Kiryu. 4 Monsters and 1 Frozen Adventure Now, 4 Monsters and 1 Frozen Adventure is a story crossover of the world of Frozen and 4 monsters: Gigan, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Biollante. In this fic, the four Kaiju are trained by Godzilla to protect Arendelle from a terrible threat. 'Gigan Gigan is depicted as the genius of the group, but also a smartass. This Gigan also hates singing and especially; other people singing. ''"If I hear another song, I'm gonna punch Biollante in the face." This is one of Gigan's quotes the moment Anna and Hans began singing. Apparently, Biollante is his punching bag to relieve anger. When Gigan had first come to Arendelle, he didn't want to spend another hour there. Further into the story, Gigan finally had the chance to tell the first human the reason he hates just about everything. Meeting Anna and her marriage problems, Gigan (or at least Titanosaurus too) told her about how after the war between all monsters his girlfriend had gone missing and the death of his father. Eventually, Gigan tries his best to keep her safe, the reason being for not wanting her to never find true love. Other than exponential growth and lasers, Gigan can create just about anything of science fiction. One example of his devices is a Gameboy that can transform any creature into a human. Relationships: *Bagheena the daughter of Bagan Close Friends *Titanosurus *Gorosaurus *Biollante *Anna Abilities *Exponential Growth *Retractable weapons *Laser 'Biollante' This isn't the female Biollante we're talking about, but a reproduction of the remains of the original Biollante. Biollante is depicted as the jokster of the group and the most uplifting among them. Even though Gigan physically abuses him and uses him guinea pig for experiments, they are still friends. Unlike the first Biollante, he has 16 tentacles, exponential growth, and able to run at a faster speed of 30 miles per hour. If Biollante's mind was as large as his appetite, he'd be smarter than Gigan. In the story, after taking down Snowball the Ice Golem, the Kaiju were faced by a large, elegant Ice Dragon by the name of Frost Bite. After Biollante cowardly ran away from the fight, Frost Bite back handed the three others out of the way. Later on, Frost Bite caught up to Anna and Kristoff. She would've killed the two of them if Biollante hadn't come. No longer afraid, he shot out his acid while Frost Bite retaliated with a powerful, freezing beam. To tip the balance, Titanosaurus and Gigan attacked her from the sides forcing her to retreat to the Ice Castle. Further into the story, she remembered the old Ice Dragon tradition. If ever a female Ice Dragon is defeated in battle, the winner may claim her hand in marriage. After bringing back Summer, a celebration was held in honor of Elsa and the Kaiju. When Biollante was given a feast, he decided to give Frost Bite some food. She appreciated his generosity and expressed it by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Close Friends *Gigan *Titanosaurus *Gorosaurus *Anna Possible Relationships *Frost Bite Abilities *Acidic beam *Tentacle and Earth Mobility *Exponential Growth 'Titanosaurus' Titanosaurus is the leader of the group and does his best to get his job done. He may lose his temper sometimes, but he's still the guy you look forward to helping you. After the death of his father, Titanosaurus had eventually looked up to Godzilla. Godzilla was the closest thing to being Titanosaurus's God Father and his friends were the closest things to brothers to him. In Arendelle, Titanosaurus was the first to introduce himself to the princesses in human form. Whenever Gigan experiments with Biollante, Titanosaurus is the first to object. Seeing his bro getting hurt is like getting hurt yourself is what he thinks. While playing hot potato with Olaf's head, Titanosaurus decided to finish this by slamming the head back on! Abilities *Sonic Green Beam *Tornado Dorsal Fin *Exponential Growth 'Gorosaurus' Being the strongest of the group, Gorosaurus is the perfect asset. Although he's stro ng, he has now special abilities. He may be calm and emotionless, but he does get really irritated. When the Kaiju attempted to escape from the party, Biollante went first through the window but ended up getting stuck. After a long time of getting him out, Gigan and Titanosaurus moved aside for Gorosaurus to kangaroo kick Biollante out! Fun Facts! *There's a possibility that Gorosaurus is older than his friends for remembering what it was like 80 million years ago. How he's only 25 in the story is unknown, but he may have died at a young age during *the extinction and then cloned. *When facing the Fear Feasting Serpent, Gigan gave him the nickname of Thunder Roar for shaking up the island with a thunderous roar. Plot The plot of the story is mainly about the Kaiju saving the kingdom of Arendelle from a terrible threat. But reading the whole story filled me in on the details. While growing up, young Anna and Elsa's parents were killed by what seemed to be a wave, but it was something worse. From the depths of the sea, a large tentacle rose up and slammed the ship into pieces! The king and queen survived, but were then consumed by the culprit: the Fear Feasting Kraken. Years later, Godzilla opens a portal for the Kaiju to enter but was unknown to the trouble thta would go in as well. From the rubble of San Francisco, the monster MUTO had survived and flew into the portal. Then, few more chapters, bla bla bla, Elsa accidently revealed her secret of ice magic and the Duke accused her of sorcery. Not only that, but the device Gigan used to turn him and his friends into humans de-activated, revealing the true monsters. More paragraphs and stuff, Elsa freezes the fjord after MUTO unsuccessfully attacked the Kaiju and fell into the water. Once Elsa brought back summer, the Kaiju eventually faced MUTO and the Kraken. Okay, I think I've said enough. If you'd like to add anything else about this crossover or the other stories, feel free to edit or add anything. New Plot After many months, Gigan2024 finally inserted the 7th chapter to show a douche bag name Eve Teach of Fire the Cannons from Tumblr who's boss. This new chapter also shows the beginning of the new plot involving none other than Hans and the little torture gift left by Gigan: the Fear Feasting Serpent. After discovering a book created by early Americans, the F.F. Serpent uncovered many spells of reviving monsters from the past. To revive these beasts though, he needed a human of Christian religion and youngest of family age. Surprise, surprise, he forced Hans to read the text. The very first monster to be released was the legendary Sea Serpent. More into the story, they use the book to release truly evil (yet blind and stupid) monsters: the Precambrian Graboids, Shriekers, Ass Blasters, and Shooters. Believe it or not, but the Kaiju end up befriending these Precambrians. But that's not it, unfortunately one of the characters gets kidnapped: but I can't tell you unless you read the story! Before leaving, the Fear Feasting Serpent and Hans made one last appearance to the Kaiju and the people of Arendelle. F.F. Serpent explains that he'll unleash Lucifer and all other monsters of every realm. Unless the Kaiju stop him, the world will be the new Hell. The 4 Main Precambrians Not only did the Kaiju befriend the Precambrians, but these ancient creatures became Kaiju's best friends. 'Mac' Mac is Biollante's Shrieker. A short, bipedal biter with a long tongue used to tell the difference between what's delicious and what's not. Able to use infared to detect any kind of heat, Mac is useful when danger is a foot. 'Sparky' ' Sparky is Gigan's Ass Blaster. Faster, longer, and longer-snouted; Sparky is dangerous above and below. With the same abilities as Mac, Sparky can also fly using a strange power: blasting out of its ass. On his free time, Gigan experiments on Sparky instead of Biollante. Sparky is suprisingly durable to Gigan's experiments. Grumbler' Grumbler is Titanosaurus's Shooter. Small, ground bound, and fast; Grumbler is the leader of the Shooter Species. With intense hearing, Grumbler can sense what's coming. To attack, he can shoot out of the ground at lightning speed and tackles his enemy to the ground. It won't do that much damage, but a Shooter doesn't give up on the first try. Grumbler will continuosly head butt his enemy from below until it doesn't move. ' Blind Joe''' "What? That's what I call my uncle." is what Gorosaurus said when he named his Graboid. Blind Joe also has intense hearing and immense strength.The Graboid is 30 feet long, four-jawed, worm-like, and is always on the hunt for food. What Gorosaurus and Joe have in common is that they're big, grayish, and don't give a shit about injury. From within his mouth, Blind Joe has three predatory tongues that grab their prey and into the body. Category:Blog posts